


Classical Affair

by taeharu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classical Music, Dom Erwin, Erwin's big cock, Levi has never taken a dick before, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Levi, and he's a awkward dork, levi is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeharu/pseuds/taeharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith really does enjoy his classical music playing while he takes care of his paperwork; Levi, on the other hand, is not very amused. Will Commander succeed in changing his favorite Captain's opinion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classical Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing I wrote, like, an year ago. I just changed a few things (because I obviously improved my English since then) and decided to post it here. YOLO, right???? Okay, I'll stop.  
> Anyway, this was really fun to rewrite! And I wanted to escape a little from Fandom!Levi, since he is mostly shown as a Sex God and badass who's untouchable and perfect, all that crap. I also tried to make him not curse a lot? I mean, at least when talking to Erwin, you know. I guess it's good, but it's mostly meant to be kind of funny.
> 
> I won't keep you anymore. Good reading!

Classical music plays while Commander Erwin Smith takes care of loads of paperwork. _It’s relaxing_ , he says, _makes me calm_. What a weirdo. I can’t really understand this man, even knowing him for years. He kills Titans, commands the whole Survey Corps, and only relaxes when listening to classical music. I see we all have our methods, but… really. I, for example, tend to read or ride my horse because, man, _that_ is the meaning of the word “relax”. Not music. At all.

“You seem dreamy, Levi,” he says suddenly and I raise my head to look at him.

“I am never dreamy, Erwin, you should know that already. I was only thinking about your stupid habits and trying not to throw that radio of yours out of the window. It’s annoying as fuck, you know.”

He just smiles, without even looking at me, perusing that document like he’s been for the last thirty minutes. And, for a long time, he doesn’t say a thing and neither do I. Actually, what am I still doing here, in his office? I should be making Eren do dumb tasks to keep him on track or training those 104th Trainees Squad pricks. Or what is rest of them… anyway, I have plenty to do, so why am I here? Reunion is over, everyone is out and I’m still sitting here.

“The music,” Erwin mutters.

I turn my head to face him and wait for a complement, but it never comes. I gaze at him, and he says nothing, just enlarges that idiotic smile on his face and keeps on reading.

“What do you mean by ‘the music’?” I finally ask. This man is trying to tease me? _I hate games_.

“You were speaking out loud. Didn’t you notice?” and then he leaves the paperwork on the table, crossing his fingers and resting his head on them, looking straightly at me in the process. “You were asking yourself ‘what am I still doing here, why didn’t I leave?’, so I just answered you and I’m going to do that again: the music, Levi. That’s why.”

“You make no sense,” I say, trying to cover the fact that I _did_ speak aloud. I never did that before, am I so out of me right now? I am always in control of my actions; did I just let it go a minute ago?

“Classical music relaxes people, I’ve told you that. You enjoy the symphony and, by that, didn’t even notice you were supposed to leave. Deny as much as you want, my friend, but you know, down there, I’m right.”

“You’re stupid,” I utter, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms around my torso.

“Of course I am, but trust me, you will love this music style until the night is over,” he smirks.

“Sure. I will also dance ballet through the hallway singing a deep, emotional song, won’t I? Don’t say shit.”

Sarcasm. I don’t always use it, but I really don’t know what’s in my mind right now. This music, so calm, playing while Erwin is gazing me like that, it would drive anyone crazy. He looks relaxed, but also alert, observant. And, even so, serious like hell. This man, I don’t know how, but he can show many emotions at the same time and they’re, mostly, nothing like the other.

Erwin gets up and walks around the table. I keep sitting on the sofa when he sits by my side and puts a leg on another, just resting it, without crossing. He doesn’t say a word until the music is over. When the other one starts, he breathes deeply and his moves follow the rhythm with such perfection. I just stare at him, brows furrowed, while he… does whatever he’s doing. It’s not a dance, but he isn’t quite quiet. He just keeps changing his arms positions and slamming the shoe soles on the ground when the cello player performs his solo. Then the violin player starts, but it’s faster than before, and Erwin unbuttons his shirt. I can’t move, but it’s not that I want to, I just- he’s doing with such a grace, it’s beautiful.

When the bass player joins the symphony, the Commander’s shirt is already on the floor, and I can see how hard he’s been working out. The beat continues and so does Erwin. He’s so delicate while taking off his shoes and socks. I do nothing, just watch. I’m really impressed, deep there. I’ve never imagined a scene like this one, didn’t even think I’d get to watch such a thing when I got up this morning.

Now the music is calm, maybe because it has to stop the hurry for a bit, so the audience will get anxious. At least, I am. Incredibly, this is more exciting than it seems, and I don’t understand why, or don’t want to, but I am getting really hard on the way down. _Damn it, Erwin, I hate your stupid games; go for it already!_ I want to shout. As if he could read my expression, he starts unbuttoning _my_ shirt, his fingers tracing my skin. He’s warm, in the middle of the winter. How can he? Weirdo.

The music stops, and so does Erwin. He just looks deeply inside my eyes and, all of sudden, a cello solo starts again, right in the moment he kisses me. That’s a pretty nice timing.

We keep on kissing for very long, although it doesn’t seem so. When we stop – because he wanted to, actually –, he goes back to unbuttoning my goddamn shirt and then taking off the rest of my clothes. I feel uncomfortable because of the silence, but I say nothing and don’t even think about denying. It’s weird, not only because he’s my superior, but also the closest thing I have from a friend. A male friend. And I’ve never done this before, with a guy. So, yeah, I may admit that for once: I am nervous as hell. Good thing I’m not very emotional, or I’d be shaking. Well, at least I don’t doubt it.

When he’s done undressing me, his eyes are shining as bright as… I don’t know, stars? Aw, put your shit together, Levi, it’s not time for thinking about pretty words. You’re going to fuck – probably _be fucked by_ – Commander Erwin Smith. You show no reaction on your face, but, God, his expression is just so fucking sexy. And you’re horny now. And you’ve got a problem, because of the consequences and… well, fuck them too, I don’t give a shit about tomorrow, just wanna be fucked as hard as ever today.

So, I finally understand the scheme of classical music. After a solo, all the instruments play together, making that moment one of the various peaks. _I’m going to surprise him_ , I think, so I wait carefully until the solo is over and let the melody speak for myself when I grab his blond strands and pull him for the most intense of the kisses, jumping on his lap, using nothing but my underwear. I don’t want to think too much, because I think I might regret it and stop, so I don’t want him to reflect the situation either.

Erwin seems surprised, but pleased. He presses me on him and, fuck, I can feel how hard he is too. And big, for fuck’s sake! The simple touch makes me imagine how _he_ is and then I’m salivating. I want it in my mouth, I can’t wait any longer or I swear I will–

“Stop,” he cuts my thoughts. “I’m in charge now.”

By the next moment, he’s suspending me (what I find really offensive, thank you) and putting me on the chair. He kneels in front of me and, fuck, he takes my underwear off and starts jerking me off while licking my balls. Shit, Erwin, shit. His hands follow the piano keys and fuck, fuck, fuck! Feels so good I can’t help myself and start moaning. I try to control the volume, but at every peak, I almost scream his name.

“Erwin. Stop. Teasing.” I say between long sighs. I’ve already felt how is like inside his mouth, but my tongue isn’t enough. I want him choking and gasping, taking everything in.

He chuckles and looks up, at me. He maintains the look while pretending to lick my dick. Oh, God, just do it. Please, I’m begging, isn’t that what you want? I’m holding the side of the chair with all my strength, twisting my toes and moving my hips forward and backward while you tease. I can’t hold these words only in my mind much longer, I can’t- I can’t hold myself.

“Fucking suck me already, Erwin!” I shout and he finally seems delighted enough to swallow me for once. I moan, louder than before, and while watching, feeling and _listening_ to my Commander sucking my dick, I can’t stay still. I move, grab, breathe loud. It’s so _intense_. And it’s all that fucking music’s fault. And Erwin’s. And… well, I can thank everything right now.

Cello player, how you’re making this difficult. They started another solo, and it makes me wanna punch myself in the face. It’s so fast, crescent, like they know Erwin is following their melody. I’m all rigid right now, and he moans as loud as me. Is he enjoying this much? Fuck, that’s hot. The vision of Smith on his knees, grabbing my cock and on sucking it. I could take a picture and watch it until I’m dead. It’s even better than I’ve always imagined. Like, ever. And it is, also, because I can really feel it now, not just imagine while I’m masturbating… not that I have. I never did that. No way.

And so the music stopped. For real. I think it’s over, but can’t be! Not now, please. I look at that gorgeous man taking my dick out of his mouth while smiling at me. As time goes by, there’s no music and he’s standing up. What?! That was it?

It’s just _my_ turn now. I can see because Erwin took care of taking off his pants and underwear. Now his rubbing his cock on my face as another music starts. Did he really memorize all the songs? For real? Okay, I don’t really care now. I’m just staring at the most appetizing, big and beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Its veins, its color, size, shape… fuck. Just fuck.

I start with my hands, with my face really close, actually. His moans sound like paradise and I touch myself with the left hand while guiding that dick inside my mouth with the right one. It’s warmer than the rest of his body, and it fits perfectly inside me- well, kind of. I can take it all since it’s, well, pretty big. I suck him harder and harder, I don’t even care about the dribble that’s falling from my mouth to the rest of my face and chest. I just want to feel him and, oh, how I am.

I try to follow the rhythm like he does, but it’s hard and I guess that’s why he laughed a little when I failed, seconds ago. That was enough to make me want to tease him a little, as he did. So I take him out of my mouth and start kissing his thighs, abdomen… everything around his crotch but it. And he notices. And gets frustrated.

Levi, you’ve got one point versus… some. Doesn’t matter, I’m better looking, I won already.

Anyway. He grabbed my head and muttered something about ‘suck it hard now and you’ll have a surprise in a few seconds’, so I’m doing it now. Stopped the teasing and started to suck until choking. I really thought I was going to throw up, but when I didn’t, I started all over again. And again. It feels so good when it’s with him, to be honest.

“Up, now” he says and I’m standing up in less than a second. I’m so hard, fuck.

Erwin takes me to the table and turns me around, with my back facing him. He makes me bow and then asks me to open my legs. I do and he’s on his knees again, licking my asshole. Oh fuck.  Damn, it feels good. But, wait, it’s dirty! Stop that! No, no, no, don’t stop, don’t even think of stopping- oh, God, why did he stop?!

I had the answer seconds after. I mean, right fucking now, when he’s circling my rim with a finger. He tries to push it inside, but he can’t. “Relax,” he whispers, and then tells me he can’t do it right if I don’t. I moan and he waits for me to stop shivering in anticipation, and when I do, he’s inside of me, even if only a knuckle. It’s… not as good as I thought it would be, to be honest. Feels weird, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m not used to it yet.

He tries me deeper, but then he stops and retrieves his finger. I turn my head to look at him, somewhat desperate because maybe I was doing something wrong, but then he touches my lips with his fingers. “Suck,” he says, and I stare at him dumbstruck. What the hell? “It won’t go in, I need my fingers to be slippery enough because you’re tighter than I thought.”

I do as I’m told, first licking his fingers tentatively, but then gathering three of them in my mouth, sucking and twirling my tongue around them, looking at Erwin- he looks fantastic; all sweaty and eyelids falling lazy, brows furrowed and mouth open, his voice sounding like a melody even better than the music playing in the background. I wanted to appreciate more, but then he was retrieving his fingers once again, teasing my rim and entering me.

It went in easier this time, until the last knuckle. Took me some time to get used to the feeling, and then he was adding another finger, the middle one. Stretching me and scissoring me, it feels great. Before, I didn’t feel much pleasure, but now I cannot keep my mouth shut while fucking myself on his fingers.

He spits into my hole and third finger is added; I can’t control my hips at all, slamming myself against him, moaning and begging for something bigger. When I tried to look at him again, he was smirking satisfied, that fucker. “Erwin, I can’t take it anymor-AH!” I moan when he hit something in me, a spot that felt so great, so good, so perfect, one of the best feelings I have ever felt. He seems pretty proud of himself at that, so, as he stops touching me, I think he too thinks it’s time.

He gets a grip of his cock and rubs it against my entrance, teasing me. It’s so much bigger than his fingers, I don’t think it’ll even be able to fit, but I sure am happy and eager to try. I believe he’s waiting to the piano player to stop or to others to join, but, ah, they’re _so fucking slow_! I can’t take it anymore, fuck.

“Erwin, _please_ …” I cry when the music starts softly, calmly, only with a violin that’s so low it also can’t be heard.

“That’s exactly the melody I wanted to hear” he says with a smirk and forces his cock inside my ass.

It fucking hurts, but hurts _so good_. He’s moving slowly so I can take it in and get used to it. I moan because of the pain and the pleasure, and I can also hear that he is enjoying to be topping, finally fucking me after all those years. I know he wanted this before. He planned this moment we’re both living since the beginning. I know this guy moaning my name right behind me, I know he wanted this to be perfect.

And this sounds like a fucking cliché.

“God, Levi, you’re so tight, you’re crushing my dick.”

Now he screwed up the cute moment, but it’s still hot. Hot enough to make me move backwards so he would be totally in me. And, hell yeah, I moan loud and grab the corners of the table, my fingers almost scratching the wood. God, so big and _inside of me_. Erwin holds my hips so I can stay still while he thrusts into me with all strength. We’re both moaning, crying, begging and saying some dirty shit I’ll regret later, but feels so good I can’t even describe.

I feel full, and I really am. He’s now bending above me, holding my hands and I can’t move. He’s making me so damn submissive and _I’m liking it_. Before, with girls, I was the dominator. I was on control and I thought I could never feel this inferior and enjoy it. But Erwin does it in a way I’m so fucking close to cum and grab him forever.

“Turn around, I want to look at your face while I fuck you,” he says, pulling his dick out of me, waiting, and before I notice it I’m laying on the table, opening my legs so he can keep on fucking me.

Violins, basses, cellos and pianos play in the background when Erwin starts jerking me off, also moving his body to mine and going as deep as he can. I close my eyes and open my mouth, spinning my hips and letting he do everything he wants. I just can’t stand the view of his body, his face, his dick coming out and in me without scream in pleasure. And I don’t want to be caught, so I have to be silent, but…

“I– I’m cumming… Erwin, fuck!” I cry and he pulls me to a kiss while my cum covers my chest. Coincidence or not, he grabs my hair and hugs me hard while moaning between kisses.

He comes inside me and I never felt better. The crack in his voice while calling my name when he’s at his climax is something I will never forget. And I sure want to hear it again, right now if I could.

By now, we’re both sweating and gasping. Our noses are touching and I can’t keep my eyes open. I rest my forehead on his and fall apart over his body. He holds me firmly and puts me closer to him. I can’t calm my heart, not even when there’s only a piano playing lower and lower until it’s gone. It’s silent now, so all we can hear is our own breathing. I feel dizzy, but I can still stand up… but I don’t want to. I like being next to Erwin and it’s even better when I’m feeling his wet skin touching mine, as disgusting as I would consider it earlier.

There’s no song playing now. It’s over. The playlist has no longer another symphony. We really did follow the rhythm, and I didn’t even notice. By the end, Erwin made everything perfect, and I had no idea this would be so good. I don’t regret it, not even close. But I’m embarrassed, because now I can think as before. And I’m on my commander’s table, hugging him with my legs crossing his body. Not right, not good.

I move in a way he can notice I want to stand. He lets me and in a moment I’m putting on my clothes, without looking at him, still in silence. He does the same and, soon, we’re both dressed. It feels uncomfortable, with all the cum still inside me, some dripping to my legs. I’ll have to wash my clothes at least ten times until I can feel like wearing them again. Erwin is sitting on his chair, behind the table we just used to fuck. Damn, I will never get over it. He calls me and I finally look at him.

“So, I told you, Levi. Classical music really is relaxing, and I believe you _love_ it now”.

“Go fuck yourself, Erwin”, I say. “We didn’t try my music style.”

_Yet_.

“I really like your way of thinking. Why don’t you bring me your own playlist tomorrow, so we can appreciate it together? Nothing more than two buddies enjoying what music’s got to give us.”

 I say nothing, just leave. I know that fucker is smiling right now, and I don’t really have to check. _You can bet I will bring my style and you will like it so fucking hard. I will make you._

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you love it, hate it? Let me know in the comments! I'm open for critics and improvements, and also future ideas. Was there something missing (apart from the obvious lack of lubrication), should I add something? Anything at all will help me, believe me! Also, don't forget to tell me what you liked, disliked, my mistakes etc. You'll be helping me a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
